


Look in the mirror, I love that boy

by RGBoys



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGBoys/pseuds/RGBoys
Summary: Forsyth is trans and Python helps give him cut his hair! Sort of a character analysis fic disguised as a cheesy trans haircut fic because I’m trans and can do what I want.
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Look in the mirror, I love that boy

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't written anything fiction related in god knows how long lmao please ignore how rusty this is. Trans Forsyth has just been plaguing my mind all week long and I wanted to write something kinda cheesy and self-indulgent. 
> 
> Also just.. a warning. There are brief mentions of not so great parental relationships and semi hinted transphobia so if that is not something you feel comfortable reading I would turn away. It's nothing too in depth because.. well this is a fic about a haircut but still thought I should give some warning regardless!! If you want happy trans Forsyth headcanons and such you can follow my main twitter account (@loyaILieutenant) because I do not shut up about this man ever.

_“Are you nervous?”_ Python's fingers run gently through the back of Forsyth’s hair as he sits in the chair in front of him. His grip on the scissors is rather loose as his gaze stays steady on the mirror in front of both men. He studies the reflection of the man staring back at him, searching for any change of expression.   
  
The vanity the mirror was rested upon was rather worn down in appearance but did its job nonetheless. The paint was white paint was nearly chipped off completely and some of the drawers were missing their knobs, but Python didn’t mind. It was one of the first things he built with his own hands and one of the only pieces from his childhood room he brought with him when he finally moved out on his own a few years prior. Between the unusually hard work, he put into making it, and the little carving of a dragon Forsyth left for him on the side when they were ten, it only felt right to keep this giant chunk of wood in his possession as long as he possibly could.  
  
“About a haircut? Ha! Never. Despite everything you do to tease me..” Forsyth’s smile never quite matched up to his eyes. They hadn’t in quite some time. “.. I trust you.”  
  


Forsyth’s hair had been down past his shoulders for as long as either of them could remember. In all honesty, the length of his hair was never an issue. Forsyth liked his hair most of the time. What he didn’t like, however, was the way his father forbade him from cutting it. The way he stopped him from doing just about anything to his appearance, really. 

  
“Not what I meant.” He pulls his fingers from Forsyth’s hair carefully and reaches over his shoulders to grab the comb in front of him and set the scissors down in its place. “Do you think  _ he’s _ going to be mad?”    
  
Forsyth stays quiet as the comb makes its way through his hair from the bottom to the top. His chest tightens but he does his best to keep that smile ever so present. All he wanted to focus on at that moment was the way it felt to have his dearest friend standing behind him. He loved the way Python’s free hand stayed firm on his shoulder, the way his thumb ran up and down to provide him even the smallest amount of comfort.    
  
Python would never admit it, but Forsyth loved how attentive he was to his feelings, even when Forsyth couldn’t say them aloud. He always knew when it was time to drop the playful teasing and rein it in.    
  
“...You don’t plan on going home tonight, do you?” Python sets the comb down before carefully moving his hand from his friend’s shoulder to under his chin to tip it up and make him look into his eyes directly. It was hard not to show his increasing concern as Forsyth’s smile began to drop, but Python knew if he wanted an answer he’d have to keep his expression as neutral as he could possibly hold it.    
  
“No..” Forsyth’s smile drops completely. “We leave tomorrow... It would only hurt my father to see me like this now.”    
  
Forsyth’s father meant well, or at least Forsyth wanted to believe he did. Though, it always hurt when he would silence him when he even dared to bring up his dreams of knighthood in passing. It stung when he would pat his head and tell him how he reminded him of his mother, and how much he missed her. Forsyth hated the discomfort in his chest that would grow and eat away at him whenever he thought about the times his father would scold him for letting his mind wander when he was supposed to be indulging in his studies. It wasn’t his fault there were more interesting things out in the world to see and do. Who would ever want to spend their entire day cooped up in their fathers study reading tales of sorrow and learning arithmetics, when somewhere out there was a battle to win? A town to save from the likes of thieves and pirates?   
  


“Hey..” Python offers a small smile and uses his second hand to push the bangs from Forsyths eyes. “Buck up, little guy. As long as you’re here... you’re home as far as I’m concerned. Hell, if we weren’t leaving first thing in the morning for that whole army thing you won’t shut up about I’d send you home to collect your entire room.” 

“You mean it?” Forsyth's voice begins to trail off a bit as Python runs his fingers through his hair. His eyes shut shortly after and his lips turn into perhaps his first genuine smile of the night. 

“I mean it.” His fingers pause for a moment as he reaches his bangs once again. “Say... Forsyth. I have a question for you, old friend.”

“Hm? What is it?” 

“You ever thought about ditching the bangs? Pushing your hair back?” Python's hand lays flat as he pushes Forsyth’s bangs back entirely to reveal his face a bit more. “Bet the ladies would be all over you, stud.”

“What would I possibly want with..  _ the ladies _ .” Forsyth opens an eye with a frustrated pout. 

Python pauses for a moment.

“Or the gentleman. Whatever fires your loins. I won’t judge.”

“Fires my.. oh hush..” Forsyth stays quiet for a moment after that. 

The two stay in thoughtful silence for quite some time. Forsyth’s eyes shut once again and Python watches the slight twitch of his mouth as the wheels in his head turn as hard as they possibly can.

He’d never tell him, but Python adored the way Forsyth would mouth the words he was thinking to himself. Even when completely silent the man was so animated and filled to the brim with excess emotion.    


“Would I look… more masculine?” Forsyth finally speaks again, his tone barely above a whisper. “If I pushed my hair back that is.”

“..Can I be completely honest with you?”

Forsyth whines. “Only if you promise not to be  _ mean”  _

Python ruffles Forsyth hair with a soft snort, pushing his head back towards the mirror. With one hand he swoops his bangs back and holds it in place so Forsyth can see his own face in its entirety. With the other, he picks up the pair of scissors once again.

“I know you get all stuck in your head about thinking you look like a gal and all but honestly? With the jawline, the goddess blessed upon you? I can’t imagine anyone’s goin’ assume shit about whatever you got goin’ on under your garments. Especially not those stuck up weirdos in silk stockings, who you seem so eager to meet.” 

“I don’t know if I feel better or worse after hearing that..” Forsyth used the brief moment their eyes locked in the reflection of the mirror to glower at him. “However, you may be right. It’s painful to admit but there is some truth in your words”   
  
“Heh, sorry.” Python lifts his hand up to let Forsyth’s bangs fall back into place before clipping the air with his scissors a few times. “Close your eyes.”   
  


As his eyes shut Forsyth feels Python's free hand pulling some of his hair from his shoulders to his back. Were it anyone else he’d be terrified to have something so sharp so close to his head. Hell, Forsyth wasn’t even entirely sure he’d trust himself with scissors, but, with Python things were different. He didn’t have the words to express why he felt so safe but as he sat in that chair he felt at home.   
Apart from the sounds of clipping and Python’s occasional concentrated hums the room stayed rather quiet. It was a comfortable silence, however. Every lock of hair that fell from Forsyth’s head felt like freedom. The discomfort in his chest began to fade at last. All that remained at that moment was the lightness of taking his life back for himself. Forsyth never feared change. In fact, change was all he ever truly wanted.    
  
Forsyth’s body shivered in an upward motion as a small breeze hit the back of his neck.    
  
“Did you just blow on me!?” Forsyth gasps, his hands gripping the sides of the chair so tightly Python fears he might break a piece off.    
  
“Sorry.” Python laughs and uses his hand to wipe the excess hair from the back of his neck. “You just had a lot of hair. Shoulda warned ya. That’s on me.”   
  
_ It certainly is! _ _  
_ _  
_ **  
** ***** ♥️ **♥️♥️*** **  
** **  
** **  
** By the time Python was finally finished with the scissors Forsyth was already at the edge of his seat, his finger tapping against the arm repeatedly with bated breath. Still, Python wasn’t about to let this moment end so soon. At this point, it was his only goal to build up the tension and let the reveal be as dramatic as possible.    
  
“Can I-” Forsyth begins, his body leaning in closer to the mirror. He lifts his hands forward and grips the edge of the vanity in anticipation. Admittedly, impatience was perhaps one of his biggest weaknesses, but it felt so cruel of Python to play with him now! During such a pinnacle moment of his life!   
  
“Alright.” Python leans over him with a soft chuckle to set the scissors down on the desk and gives the back of his friend's hair one final ruffle. “Open your eyes.”   
  
And so he did. For the first time in his twenty-five years of life he felt like he recognized the man staring back at him. Without taking his eyes away from the mirror he reaches up and grabs onto the piece that framed his cheek. He pulls his gaze from the mirror only to turn his head to look at the chunk directly. He uses his other hand to reach back and feel where his hair meets his neck.    
  
“Yeah, sorry one side is a little longer than the other. I tried to even it out the best I could but-” Python trails off as he looks down and sees Forsyth's watery eyes staring back at him.   
  
_ Oh. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Thank you..” Forsyth sobs. “Thank you.”    
  
When Forsyth finally lifted himself from the chair neither of them really cared about the way his clumsy movements sent it to flying to the ground. Python tried to steady himself the best he could as the giant of a man threw himself in his direction with open arms.    
  
“Thank you..” Forsyth buries his face deep into his shoulder and shuts his tearful eyes,   
  
“Don’t mention it..” Python lets a softer smile slip as he trails his fingers into Forsyth’s hair and leans the side of his head against his own. “ _ Anything for you.” _


End file.
